Thomas' YouTube World Tour
Thomas' YouTube World Tour is a series of short web videos that are released every Wednesday in 2015 on YouTube, started from February 25th. Thomas is Leaving Sodor for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! ' Thomas is Leaving Sodor for the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!' is a Thomas Around the World short released to celebrate Thomas' first public appearance at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014. Plot Thomas wisheshe was bigger and imagines being Hiro, and then Cranky. Thomas thinks Cranky must be able to see the whole world from his high viewpoint and remembers his own longing to travel. He thinks about his upcoming world tour and imagines visiting Big Ben in London, England, the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France, the Sphinx in Egypt, Africa, the Taj Mahal in Agra, India, the Great Wall of China, Japan, Easter Island in South America, Sydney Harbour in Australia and the Statue of Liberty in New York City. Thomas replies that he has always wanted to visit New York, and he then becomes a parade balloon. Characters *Thomas *Gordon (mentioned) *Hiro (fantasy) *Cranky (fantasy) Cast *Mark Moraghan as the Narrator *Joseph May as Thomas Notes *This video marks the first time Joseph May voices Thomas after Martin Sherman left the voice cast. *The Engine Roll Call remix from Hero of the Rails and King of the Railway is used at the end of the video when Thomas turns into a balloon. *This video was animated by Spider Eye Animation, under the direction of Morgan Francis. Cultural References *﻿Thomas' quote, "I have a feeling we're not in Sodor anymore" is a reference to the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. ''﻿ Errors *Thomas mentions South America when he becomes an Easter Island statue, but Easter Island is in Oceania. Gallery ThomasisLeavingSodor!1.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!2.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!3.png|Thomas as Hiro ThomasisLeavingSodor!4.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!5.png|Thomas as Cranky ThomasisLeavingSodor!6.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!7.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!8.png|Thomas as Big Ben ThomasisLeavingSodor!9.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!10.png|Thomas as the Eiffel Tower ThomasisLeavingSodor!11.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!12.png|Thomas as the Sphinx ThomasisLeavingSodor!13.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!14.png|Thomas as the Taj Mahal ThomasisLeavingSodor!15.png|Thomas as the Great Wall of China ThomasisLeavingSodor!16.png|Thomas in Japan ThomasisLeavingSodor!17.png|Thomas as an Easter Island statue ThomasisLeavingSodor!18.png|Thomas in Sydney Harbour ThomasisLeavingSodor!19.png|Thomas as the Statue of Liberty ThomasisLeavingSodor!20.png ThomasisLeavingSodor!21.png|Thomas as a taxi ThomasisLeavingSodor!22.png|Thomas as a parade balloon ThomasisLeavingSodor!23.png Watch Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps '''Sir Topham Hatt's Mishaps' is a Thomas Around the World short released as part of the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Plot It's Thomas' Comedy Showtime and here are your hosts Stan and Nigel! Today they are going through a day in the life of Sir Topham Hatt! What could possibly go wrong on a such a wonderful day? Characters *Nigel and Stan (voice over) *Thomas (does not speak) *Hiro (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Mr. Bubbles (does not speak) *Percy (not named; does not speak) *Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) *Dowager Hatt (not named; does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *The Railway Inspector (cameo) Cast *Keith Wickham as Stan *Rob Rackstraw as Nigel Notes *Stock footage from Millie and the Volcano, Creaky Cranky, Tale of the Brave, Thomas in Charge, Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine is used. *The events of Slippy Sodor, Up, Up and Away!, and No More Mr. Nice Engine are referenced. Errors *Oliver's whistle was heard at one point, but he was nowhere to be seen. Gallery CreakyCranky1.png CreakyCranky32.png TaleoftheBrave67.png TaleoftheBrave19.png ﻿ Watch Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Accidents on the Railway Accidents on the Railway is a Thomas Around the World short released as part of the Thomas' Comedy Showtime series. Plot It's time once again to meet up with Nigel and Stan! We all know that accidents happen on Sodor and today Nigel and Stan are hitting the highlights! Be prepared for busting buffers, runaway globes, and so much more! Characters *Stan and Nigel (voice over) *Thomas (does not speak) *James (does not speak) *Hiro (does not speak) *Stephen (does not speak) *Simon the Signalman (does not speak) *Percy (not named; does not speak) *Gordon (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Timothy (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) Cast *Rob Rackstraw as Nigel *Keith Wickham as Stan Notes *The name of the Signalman in Emily Saves the World is revealed to be Simon. *Stock footage from Gordon Runs Dry, No Steam Without Coal, Spencer's VIP, Scruff's Makeover, Blue Mountain Mystery, Emily Saves the World, King of the Railway, James to the Rescue, Muddy Matters, Flash Bang Wallop! and Being Percy are used *The events of Emily Saves the World and King of the Railway are referenced. Gallery BlueMountainMystery44.png GordonRunsDry1.png GordonRunsDry2.png Spencer'sVIP50.png Spencer'sVIP51.png Spencer'sVIP71.png Spencer'sVIP75.png Spencer'sVIP76.png EmilySavestheWorld48.png EmilySavestheWorld49.png EmilySavestheWorld50.png EmilySavestheWorld51.png EmilySavestheWorld60.png EmilySavestheWorld61.png EmilySavestheWorld62.png EmilySavestheWorld63.png EmilySavestheWorld64.png EmilySavestheWorld65.png EmilySavestheWorld66.png EmilySavestheWorld67.png EmilySavestheWorld70.png EmilySavestheWorld71.png EmilySavestheWorld78.png EmilySavestheWorld79.png EmilySavestheWorld80.png EmilySavestheWorld81.png EmilySavestheWorld82.png EmilySavestheWorld84.png EmilySavestheWorld90.png EmilySavestheWorld91.png EmilySavestheWorld92.png ﻿ Watch ﻿ ﻿ Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Cranky the Crane and More Unique Vehicles Friends of the Railway is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour comedy showtime segment narrated by Rob Rackstraw and Keith Wickham. Plot Follow Nigel and Stan around the Island of Sodor and meet all the unique vehicles that support the railway. It's not just engines that are really useful! You can't have one without the other....kind of like Nigel and Stan. Characters *Nigel and Stan (voiceover) *Thomas (does not speak) *Victor (does not speak) *Bertie (does not speak) *Harold (does not speak) *Cranky (does not speak) *Butch (does not speak) *Kevin (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Duck (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Charlie (cameo) *Bash and Dash (cameo) *Scruff (cameo) *Porter (cameo) *Samson (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *'Arry or Bert (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Rocky (cameo) Cast *Rob Rackstraw as Nigel *Keith Wickham as Stan Notes *Stock footage from The Adventure Begins, Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Sodor Surprise Day, Tale of the Brave, Samson Sent for Scrap, The Thomas Way, The Early Bird, Stop That Bus!, Kevin's Cranky Friend, Emily Saves the World, Thomas' Shortcut, King of the Railway, Thomas' Crazy Day, Creaky Cranky, Victor Says Yes, Wonky Whistle, Surprise, Surprise, Misty Island Rescue, Stuck on You, Not Now, Charlie! and Thomas the Quarry Engine are used. *The video was originally called: Friends of the Railway. Gallery ﻿ Thomas'CrazyDay32.png Thomas'CrazyDay33.png StopThatBus!1.png StopThatBus!100.png StopThatBus!68.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend1.png Kevin'sCrankyFriend2.png TheThomasWay7.png TheThomasWay85.png TheThomasWay53.png Thomas'Shortcut1.png Thomas'Shortcut9.png Thomas'Shortcut15.png Thomas'Shortcut16.png Thomas'Shortcut43.png Thomas'Shortcut68.png TaleoftheBrave1.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable18.png EmilySavestheWorld108.png EmilySavestheWorld111.png Thomas' Comedy Showtime: Did You Know Thomas Used To Be Green? Did You Know Thomas Used To Be Green? is a Thomas' YouTube World Tour comedy showtime segment narrated by Rob Rackstraw and Keith Wickham. Plot All aboard! Stan and Nigel are here to tell us how it all began for our favorite #1 engine, Thomas! Characters *Nigel and Stan (voiceover) *Thomas (does not speak) *Edward (does not speak) *Gordon (does not speak) *James (does not speak) *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Jerome and Judy (not named; do not speak) *Henry (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Farmer McColl (cameo) Cast *Rob Rackstraw as Nigel *Keith Wickham as Stan Notes *Stock footage from The Adventure Begins is used while the events of said special are referenced. *Throughout the video, a remix of Thomas' theme is heard. Errors *The North Western Railway is referred to as the Great Northern Railway. Gallery ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins108.png ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins109.png ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins21.png ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins151.png ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins152.png ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins20.png ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins159.png Opening Sequence Gallery ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence1.png ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence2.png ThomasComedyShowtime.png|Thomas Comedy Showtime segment SingAlongSongs.png|Sing Along Songs ThomasAroundTheWorld.png|Thomas Really Useful Around The World segment LiveActionPlayroomShorts.png|Live Action Playroom Shorts Mr.PerkinsStorytime.png|Mr. Perkins Storytime segment ﻿